


The Rightful Owner

by reeby10



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships, background Edith Cushing/Thomas Sharpe, not really in a sexy way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lucille could hear them. The house was old and the walls were thin and no matter how hard her brother tried to keep quiet, keep her in the dark, it wasn’t enough. She could hear them fucking.
Relationships: Lucille Sharpe/Thomas Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	The Rightful Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> Whoops I definitely thought I had 12 more hours until the deadline than I actually did. Sorry! I'm also not sure how fucked up it is opposed to canon... but I hope you enjoy this anyway :D
> 
> Title comes from the concept of [Possession is nine-tenths of the law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Possession_is_nine-tenths_of_the_law): "The rightful owner shall have their possession returned to them; if taken or used."

Lucille could hear them. The house was old and the walls were thin and no matter how hard her brother tried to keep quiet, keep her in the dark, it wasn’t enough. She could hear them fucking.

She snuck through the halls outside of Thomas’ room, quieter than either of them were being in the throes of passion, and stopped just by the door. Ear to the crack between the door and wall, she could hear it even more clearly. It made her lip curl in disgust and anger. He was _hers_. He had promised.

Eventually the noises quieted down and Lucille could tell they were settling into bed. There was the low murmur of Edith’s voice, then of Thomas’, and then nothing else. Just the quiet sound of breathing, barely discernible from the breeze that wound its way through the cracks in the house at all hours, never quite stopping no matter the weather.

She waited a little longer, just to be sure. Wouldn’t want them to wake to her sneaking in, after all. No, that was for later.

The door barely made a squeak as Lucille cracked it open enough to slip inside. She kept her steps light on the floor, eyes straining in the dimness as she took in the disgusting domesticity of the shared bedchamber that never should have been shared.

There was a still warm candle on the table beside Thomas’ side of the bed and she lit it. She could creep through most of the house unaided even at night, long practice making the hallways and rooms as familiar to her as they were in the day. But she wanted to be able to see this. Wanted them to be able to see it, when it was time.

She had placed a length of thin rope in the pocket of her dressing gown before she came down, and it was finally time for it to be of use. Ears peeled for any sound that might indicate waking, Lucille stepped around to Edith’s side of the bed. The other woman was fast asleep, a smile on her face that made Lucille want to slap her.

It was the work of only moments to drag the blankets back and take hold of Edith’s wrists, pulling them up high enough so they could be bound to the wrought iron frame of the bed above her head. Lucille kept her touch light, gentle, despite how much her heart wished to become cruel and hurtful in that moment.

“Be grateful for that, you bitch,” Lucille whispered through gritted teeth. Edith just sighed in her sleep, shifting ever so slightly in her new position.

Now was what Lucille had really come for. She returned to Thomas’ side, pulling the blankets all the way down. They’d need the space for this, and the chill room would soon warm up, she was sure.

Thomas’ trousers came down just as easily and Lucille set eyes on his cock. It was soft, but that would change soon as well. A vial of oil in her other pocket leant lubrication as she wrapped her hand around Thomas’ cock, stroking slowly but firmly like she knew he liked.

It only took a few minutes before Thomas’ breathing picked up, a low moan rumbling out of his chest. His cock was hard enough now for what she wanted. She let go of it long enough to hike up her dressing gown and climb carefully onto the bed to straddle him before taking it back in hand and positioning it at her entrance. They both let out matching groans as she slid down until their hips met.

She watched as Thomas blinked awake, confused, his hips jerking unconsciously as he saw who was riding him. She ground down, letting her hands come down to rest against his warm chest to give herself more leverage. It allowed her to thrust harder, pulling herself almost all the way off his cock before their pelvises came back together.

The erotic slap of flesh on flesh was loud in the otherwise quiet room, Thomas biting his lip against the moans that threatened to spill out. He obviously was trying to be as silent as possible to spare his sleeping wife. But Lucille knew it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t holding back her breathy exultations, and the whole bed was rocking with them.

“What’s going on?”

Lucille looked over to see that Edith had indeed woken up, her eyes wide as she took in the scene on the bed beside her. Edith tugged at the binds against her wrist, becoming more frantic as she realized she was truly stuck. Lucille smiled at her, sharp and dangerous.

“I’m merely claiming what’s _mine_ ,” Lucille said, not allowing her pace to falter even as she spoke. “Thomas was mine long before he was your husband, or anyone’s, and it’s best you both remember that.”

Silent tears were dripping down Edith’s cheeks, but she’d stopped struggling, instead practically falling limp on her side of the bed. Her eyes were bright and damp as she looked at where Luclle and Thomas were joined, then moved her gaze up to Thomas’ face. His eyes were tightly shut, jaw clenched and hands fisted at his sides. The sight seemed to dishearten Edith, and the tears doubled, though she still didn’t say anything more.

Lucille felt pleasure bloom in her gut, grown there by Thomas’ cock working inside of her and by seeing Edith so defeated. She was claiming her space, claiming her brother. It felt like winning against an enemy who hadn’t known they’d never stood a chance.

“Come on, Thomas, show us who you love best,” she told him, and redoubled her efforts to bounce on his cock.

Orgasm was approaching at breakneck speed until suddenly the dam broke. Lucille threw back her head as she moaned, internal muscles clenching tight as she rode out the crest of pleasure. She could feel Thomas’s hips snapping up against hers, then the heat of him coming deep within her, just as she knew he would.

Exhausted with the effort and the pleasure, Lucille let herself collapse against her brother’s chest, his softened cock slipping out of her a moment later. His hands finally came up to her hips, petting lightly, almost hesitantly. If she wasn’t so fucked out she thought she’d be angrier about that.

“I do hope you enjoyed that, Edith,” Lucille said, not even bothering to look over at the other woman. She pressed a kiss to Thomas’s bitten lips. “Goodnight, brother.”

She slipped off of Thomas and off of the bed as gracefully as she could, pulling her now dishevelled dressing gown properly back around her shoulders. She headed for the door and back out to her own room without a glance backward or any effort to release Edith from her binds, feeling the oppressive silence she was leaving behind.

Lucille smiled, viciously pleased, and revelled in the feel of her brother’s spend sliding down her thighs as she climbed into her own bed and let sleep overtake her.


End file.
